


Lose Your Mind

by Scrcndpty



Series: Male!Reader by Scrcndpty [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: Thor loved you. You knew that, because he said it every time he deemed it needed to be said. Sometimes you felt bad because you didn’t think you said it even as half as often as him, and one day you spoke to him about it.Thor’s grin turned downright dirty. He leaned in, whispering close to your ear. “You say it every time when lying underneath me, body rocking with every thrust as I drive you to the edge closer and closer.”You decide it is finally your turn to let Thor lose his mind.





	Lose Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> _Request by anonymous:_ “Okay that’s great and since you take Male!Reader requests, can I get a smutty Thor x Male!Reader one-shot? Basically the plot is that the M!Reader and Thor are in a relationship where the reader is the more submissive one while Thor is the more dominant one. The Male!Reader wants a chance to top Thor instead of being the bottom all the time. Thor allows this and the M!Reader tops Thor for the first time in their relationship.”
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

You loved Thor.

You loved his huge smile, you loved his big arms embracing you, and you loved how he made you feel loved.

And he loved you, too. You knew that, because he said it every time he deemed it needed to be said. The best times were the ones where he said it seemingly out of nowhere.

Sometimes you felt bad because you didn’t think you said it even as half as often as him, and one day you spoke to him about it.

Thor had laughed, smiled his big grin of his and had taken your hand into his, pressing your fingers against his lips for a kiss.

“My love, you say it more than enough.”

“Really?” you had asked. “To me, it seems far less than enough. Doesn’t it bother you?”

Thor’s grin had turned downright dirty at that. He’d leaned in, whispering close to your ear. “You say it every time when lying underneath me, body rocking with every thrust as I drive you to the edge closer and closer.”

You had looked at him dumbfounded with a tingle going through your entire body.

“I … I do?”

“You do, my love.”

Needless to say, even weeks after that conversation you thought about it. It didn’t even left your mind again. Every free minute you head, every minute where nothing of greater importance took your thoughts off it, you recalled the conversation over and over again, analyzing it to its very core.

Until one night, when you gripped the sheets so hard your hands began to hurt, the words “I love you” tumbling again and again from your lips as Thor drove his cock into you deeply, did you know what you wanted.

  


* * *

  


“I want to fuck Thor.”

Valkyrie stopped the process of leading the bottle of alcohol to her mouth halfway to look at you with a disgusted expression on her face.

“I really _didn’t_ need to know that.”

You stomped down the feeling of embarrassment before it could go up too high. “I really need to talk with someone about it.”

“Then talk to Thor, oh my god. You guys are in a relationship, and I _know_ you have a sex life. I heard it. _Too often.”_

Grinning sheepishly, you snatched the bottle of who-knows-what out of her reach and gulped down a mouthful of the liquid. You need it if you wanted to continue the conversation after starting it.

Valkyrie looked annoyed. “Y/N, ask beforehand the next time, would you? I would have brought you a glass. And I mean it when I say I really _don’t_ wanna know where that mouth has been before.”

Sighing, she shook her head when you were trying to give back the liquor. “Just … keep it.”

You shrugged your shoulders, taking another sip. “So, usually I am the one who bottoms.”

“Didn’t I say I _don’t_ \- You know what? Fine, whatever, tell me. What’s going on in this dirty mind of yours?”

“A few weeks ago, I asked Thor if it didn’t bother him that I do not say it even as third as often as he that he loves me.”

“Sounds cheesy and unnecessary, but go on.”

“Well, you see, apparently I say it often, but I do not realize it. Because I am … I’m distracted.” You looked at her expectantly, and for a short moment Valkyrie looked confused. Then, it dawned on her, and she grimaced.

“That’s cheesy _and_ disgusting, gods, why do we have this conversation?”

“Because you’re my friend and friends help each other?”

Valkyrie groaned. “Oh, heavens, if you think so. I guess I can try … helping you. As long as it remains on speaking terms.”

This time it was you who grimaced. “Thanks for thinking I would cheat on Thor.”

“Forgive me, oh Y/N, I know the only one being able to satisfy you is the mighty Thor!”

“Oh, he _is_ mighty!”

The corner of Valkyrie’s mouth did twitch upwards a bit at that. “Come on, tell me what got your panties in a twist.”

You shifted in your seat, face feeling hot once again. “Well, as I said, usually I am the one who … uh … who -”

“You don’t need to say it again, I heard it the first time,” Valkyrie said, laughing a bit at your uneasiness.

“Oh, okay, yes, I … well, I wanna switch. Because, ‘cause I … I cannot even remember I said it, okay? And I want it to be the same for him. I want to make him lose his mind, like he does it to me.”

“Okay,” Valkyrie said slowly, “but why do you tell _me_ this, and not _Thor_? I am sure he would like to hear this significantly more than me.”

“Ah, you see, I am not so sure about that.”

“You’re scared of talking to him.”

“Yeah,” you said, voice small.

“What do you think would happen? What do you think he is going to say? Or do?”

You looked to the side, shrugging your shoulders. “Dunno. Laugh at me? Tell me to shut up? Break up with me?”

“Y/N, sweetheart, do you _really_ think Thor would do something like this?”

“I … I don’t know!I don’t know what to think, I just … really wanna do it.”

Valkyrie leaned back in her seat, taking another big swig out of the bottle before answering you. “Ask him. The worst he might do is say no and you guys will move on.”

  


* * *

  


Taking Valkyrie’s advice, you planned for the following days on _how_ to ask Thor. The planning went well, your plan was perfect in your eyes.

It was natural, that all planning went out of the window as soon as it started. Or rather as soon as Thor started.

Originally, you had planned  to sit down with Thor  after he came back from his current mission , talk with him calmly about the fact you wanted to fuck him raw and speechless. Or his brain out, like he did every time that you couldn’t even  _remember_ what you said.  Of course, you would not phrase it like that, more like … well, to be honest, you didn’t know until the end how to phrase it differently, but your plan went, as already mentioned, out of the window anyway.

S o, Thor came back from his mission, a middle-sized gash on his forehead, but otherwise fine. As always, he was sporting his signature big grin, and it became even wider when he first saw you, approaching you to lay a hand on your side, right over your hip bone, and pressing a kiss to your cheek, lips a bit chapped.

“Missed you,” he murmured, pressing his lips against your skin one more time.

“It’s only been a few days,” you laughed, patting the hand on your hip.

“Still,” Thor said, stretching the word. Humming, he wrapped his hands around you, pressing you against him. “I also missed our shower.”

“I can smell that,” you chuckled, “and you’re rubbing it all off on me. Go shower.”

“As you wish, my love.” Thor grinned, turning away to go shower.

“Hey, uh, Thor?”

“Yes?”

“Can we talk? Later?”

“Sure.” His brow furrowed, and he brushed your fingers with his. “Everything fine?”

“Yes, yes!” you assured. “Just something I wanted to talk about. Now, go shower, chop-chop!” Returning his grin, you playfully slapped Thor’s butt. “Love you,” you mouthed.

He licked his lips, then left for the bathroom.

T hor didn’t take long. About ten minutes later, he emerged from the shower, a towel low around his hips, and wow, this definitely wasn’t helping. It sure as hell wasn’t helping  either that Thor, as soon as he joined you on the couch, pulled you close, one hand buried into your hair, to kiss you deeply.

Gently, he swiped his tongue over your lower lip, tasting yours as you opened your mouth automatically. You sighed into the kiss, melted into Thor’s embrace.  Your hands gripped his arms, feeling the muscles shift he himself moved to snake one hand under your shirt, sliding along your warm skin.

Too soon, Thor pulled back. “You wanted to talk with me,  my love?”

“I … what?”

He grinned, smoothing his thumb over your lip. “ What was it you wanted to talk about?”

Your breath was hot against Thor’s finger. You blinked, trying to piece your mind back together.

“Y/N? Love?”

“I-I really wanna fuck you, Thor!” you blurted.

Silence. Your eyes widened as you finally realized  _what_ you had said and  _how_ you had said it. Thor was staring at you, the caressing of his hand over the skin of your back halting.

You opened your mouth, scrambling your brain for words to somehow save this, but you were unable to when Thor once again captured your lips, tongue hurriedly searching for yours.  That was … surprising, to say the least.  Thor’s hand joined the other under your shirt, raking it up your body to touch more, more skin, more of you.

Before you knew it,  Thor had laid back and pulled you on top of him, only s topping shortly to get you rid of your shirt entirely. And yes, that was definitely his half hard cock poking through the towel against your belly.

After what felt like an eternity, you drew back, panting hard. Thor took a handful of your ass, pushing to make you grind down on him.

“Does that– ah - does that mean you are o-on board?”

He nipped at your jawline, his hips bucking up and against your crotch. “Bedroom,” was his answer, and you laughed, a short sound of relief that Thor wasn’t pushing you away, didn’t look at you like you were crazy. Instead he looked at you with pupils blown wide,  and a serious boner between his legs.

The two of you couldn’t get into your bedroom faster. After opening your pants and carelessly kicking them from your legs, you gestured for Thor to lay down, climbing back on top of him to resume your making-out.

Thor spread his legs, welcoming you in between him, grinning as he grabbed your butt again. You both moaned when your lengths brushed, this time skin on skin, and Thor laid a hand onto the back of your neck, kissing you long and deep.

He was already leaking pre-cum on his belly, as you noticed happily.

“Didn’t think you’d be so excited about this,” you teased a bit, straightening yourself before you gave Thor’s cock a couple of slow but firm strokes. He whined, actually _whined_ , that was a first. Though, you didn’t give him a chance to answer. Sliding backwards, you closed your mouth around the tip of his cock, lapping at the pre-cum to clean him up. You _relished_ in the way Thor moaned, not that he had never moaned before, but he never sounded so soft before, not that you could _remember._

But you wanted more, so you grabbed Thor’s inner thighs, pressing a kiss to one of them before bending his legs upwards. Biting your lip, you circled the rim of his now exposed asshole, waiting for Thor’s reaction. Another deep moan sounded, so you tentatively spread his butt cheeks apart and pressed your flat tongue against his hole.

Thor made a sound like he was _dying_ , and his hands were in your hair in an instant, not pushing or pulling, but keeping you right where you were, and his legs fell open even more. So you licked and kissed until his hole was loose enough to gently try and thrust your tongue inside.

“Ugh, Y/N,” Thor sighed, his whole body shaking and quivering, and you carefully grazed your teeth against his inner thigh, sucking a hickey onto the smooth skin, coloring it purple.

When you climbed back up Thor’s body, you couldn’t help but grin at seeing the blissful expression on his face, his half-lidded eyes and his slightly parted lips, abs clenching and cock twitching. You caressed his hair, pressing your lips against his, and Thor lazily returned the kiss.

“Lube’s in the top drawer,” he murmured against your mouth. “Hurry up.”

You chuckled, grabbed the lube and were lubing up your fingers in no time, also squirting something of it on his hole.

Thor grunted when you slowly sunk one finger into him. His hips bucked up as you carefully squeezed in a second one after a few minutes, scissoring them. His back arched off of the bed when your third finger slipped in almost effortlessly. And you _loved this._ Loved the way Thor panted, the way his hands clutched the sheets, and how he moved his hips to get you deeper and deeper, even though your fingers were already all the way in.

Sweat was shining on his body, making it easier for your own body to slide against him as you got in position and lined up your painfully hard cock, which hadn’t got any attention.

“Come on,” Thor practically growled, shaking fingers curling around your hips to pull you closer, push you inside him, but you didn’t budge, the length of your cock pressed between his butt cheeks.

Usually, it was you getting all needy and hasty, begging for Thor to finally fuck you. It was _fantastic_ to now see him like this, this was how you wanted him; skin flushed, head thrown back onto the mattress with his throat exposed, moans and groans sounding deep in his chest.

“Come on,” he repeated. “Fuck me, Y/N, _please._ ”

You hummed, stroking his short spikes as you pressed your forehead against his and the tip of your cock into his loose hole.

Thor panted, hands groping for your ass to pull you closer, but you stayed where you were.

“So impatient,” you whispered, smiling widely before you pressed your lips to his, swallowing his begs and cries. You kissed, rushed and rough, and Thor’s nails dug painfully into your shoulder blades as you sunk into him further, slowly stretching his hole until you bottomed out.

You broke the kiss, working to get air into your lungs while Thor moaned deeply, his muscles squeezing your length. It took you a great deal to not come right here and there. Still, Thor was urging you to get going, to finally move, so you began to pull out slowly, sinking right back in before you would pull out completely.

Spurred on by Thor’s moans and the sight of his teeth sinking into his pretty plush lower lip beautifully, you were quick to built up a fast rhythm. You threw back your head and shifted, apparently now hitting Thor’s prostate judging by the way he suddenly gasped, a few words leaving him you weren’t able to understand.

It was difficult to do so, but you didn’t falter in your rhythm , keeping up a steady pace while trying still not to come even though Thor’s hole squeezed and massaged your length incessantly. But you didn’t want to come, not before Thor, so you grabbed his cock, pumping up and down.

“Y/N.” Thor said your name again and again, hands wandering all over your body, always touching you and keeping you close, and then -

“I love you.” He hid his face in the crook of your neck, whining and moaning and repeating those three little words. Semen was spurting against your belly as he came. It dripped down your fingers, but you let go of his cock, concentrating on fucking him through his orgasm without wanting to overstimulate him too soon.

“Thor,” you whimpered, just on the verge of coming but not quite there yet. You picked up the pace, chasing your high. A startled moan left you when you felt Thor squeezing your butt cheeks, fingers of one hand exposing your own hole while the other began to circle the tight ring of muscle.

Thrusting a couple more times, you buried yourself as deep as you could as you came as well, pumping your own cum into Thor.

You fell forward, catching yourself with your hands before you would collapse on top of Thor, but he simply wrapped his big arms around you and pulled you close. He tried to say something, but the only sounds leaving him were a string of uncoordinated syllables. You laughed.

“Need a moment to collect yourself?”

Thor playfully bit your shoulder, licking away the sting afterwards. “I love you.”

Warmth blossomed in your chest at his words like every time, and you snuggled closer, ignoring the streaks of come between your bellies.

“I love you, too. So much.”

Shifting, Thor turned his head and captured your lips in a slow and sweet kiss. He pulled back, thumb stroking your cheek gently,  smile wide. “I can’t wait for the next time when  you’re under me again, and you’re claiming your love for me over and over,  _losing your mind_ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thanks in advance!
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](https://secondxreality.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
